Network devices may not operate at a constant utilization level. In current network devices, power consumption may not reduce gradually as a function of network utilization or activity level. Some network devices may operate for example in accordance with the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification which specifies various power management features. These devices may have two or more pre-defined operating states that may be defined by or may define power consumption such as for example ACPI D0 (e.g., an active state) and ACPI D3 (e.g. a low power state). During periods of high activity a device may operate in for example a D0 state, while a device may operate in for example a D3 state and consume less power when idle or during minimal activity.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.